1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc turning device and method thereof, and more particularly to a disc turning device and method thereof which utilize the gravity to offer automatic turning function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when one side of a data storage disc is burned or printed, the disc must be turned manually to process the other side. It is an obvious problem that needs to be solved urgently in an automatic operation flow. On the present market, all the machine tools, of whatever type, are driven by electricity, hydraulic pressure and air pressure, their structures are not only relatively large but also energy exhausing. If a disc turning unit without occupying large space and energy consumption can be developed, it will be helpful to industrial popularization and energy saving.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.